Gundam Wing: We have another one
by Nickidemus Nightroad
Summary: The War is over but some one is trying to start another, and the one man who can help the G-Boys everybody thinks is nuts, and there are even worse twists and turns than that. So M for safety, and LEMONS! and just about everything an M should have in


((OK OK People I don't own anything but the stuff except the things we all know AREN'T in or apart of the Real version of GW so lay off))

The all sat around the conference table. Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Relena Peacecraft, Catherine Bloom, Lucritzia Noin, and Lady Une who was acting commander of the Preventor Operations unit they all were apart of. Une Turned off the lights and started a laptop computer that was hooked up to a projector.

She brought up a picture of a Tall man Wearing Flight Academy Uniform of a Senior Cadet. She clicked a button, and the Picture Changed it was the same man but in the uniform of a U.S. Army Ranger. Standing with the rest of his platoon in a bombed out city. Again the picture changed, and again it was the same man although this time it was in the snow and he was standing before a Leo Mobile Suit he was In OZ combat fatigues and wearing a ball cap backwards on his head. He was standing with his arm around another man with black hair. She changed the picture for the last time and it showed the man alone. He stood in front of a Huge Machine that was on one knee. They all gasped the Machine Behind him looked exactly like Heero`s Wing Zero although it was in a black color scheme.

"Everyone take a good look he is your next assignment. Allow me to introduce you to Nickidemus S. Cairo. In a few Words about his record which is extensive he is a born and bred killing machine. The First Picture you saw was taken when he was 15 he was top of his class at the Flight Academy, and when he left he took Zech's name of all the accomplishments board,"

She smiled as Zechs who was in the back of the room leaning against the wall snorted and grumbled.

"However he got out of the academy, and joined the U.S. Air Force Para-rescue. Form there he was attached to an Army Ranger Unit in The Middle East. You saw that in the second photo the third photo is of him and his good friend Dallas Mayte. At that Time he was asked by Treize personally to return and fight the multiple rebellions springing up during, and after the Craft Rebellions. I believe he was given the rank of 1st Lieutenant, and by the time conflict he was a Major. The final Picture was taken three days ago by a Woman who we presume is his girlfriend. The Mobile Suit behind him is currently nameless. However we do have its tech specs.

She picked up a clipboard;" Lets see 18.8 Meters tall, Dry weight is 9.3 tons, Armaments are one Double Beam Scythe, three Beam Sabers one which is in the shape of a Katana as we have information on it. It has two Wing Gatling Guns, and that's it. It relies pretty much on Close combat weapons,"

She looked up at them all as they looked on in disbelief. "That's all we've got on him the reason he is on our wanted list is because three weeks ago he was listed on OZ's battle retirement stage list. Even though he is very young he is still a great soldier, but he has become highly unstable. We sent Dallas, and an escort of five men to bring him back from the front line guard point, and then we lost contact. Only Dallas came back and he came so shaken the he didn't eat, sleep, speak, or stop staring into space for three days. We went to investigate the whereabouts of the other soldiers we sent only thing was when we got to the forward command post we discovered it had been deserted for about three months. We later checked the records and found that they had been falsified. He had staged the forward command post it was just him the whole time. We suspect that he has fallen into an extremely depressed state, and that the wars he had served him was all he had known and that killing was what he did. We found the other five men Dallas took with him. Well we found a huge blood stain on the grass and three fingers, plus enough Spent brass to make it look like they had held off the Persian army at the Hot gates and we found a note that read "They are coming" we hadn't found or seen, or heard form Nickidemus Until the woman the was apprehended with the photo you saw,"

She looked at them suddenly serious; "Make no mistake this is the toughest assignment you have ever undertaken against a single man sure but he is willing to do anything to get what he wants and that is a war. So we move out tomorrow 0400hrs. Heading is for the L4 Colony Cluster which is where he is rumored to be your mission is to capture not kill under any circumstances. Dismissed everyone,"

0430hrs. the next morningPreventor Shuttle towards L4

Duo sat at a table with Quatre, and Heero they all were looking at the detail service record of their target.

"Man let me tell you this guy has to be nuts or else he has some serious stress managing skills 6 tours in the Middles East all on the Front lines, The Craft Rebellion Wars, and a bunch of other OZ's so called peace keeping battles," Duo said his voice held an edge of pity

"What would such a man do if the wars ever ended? Could he find peace? Well I guess the answer to those two questions has been answered now hasn't it," Quatre said leaning back in his chair.

"It doesn't matter we're bringing him in and that's all that matters," Heero Said in his normal monotone.

Just then the Warning Systems went off in the hangar bay, and they all ran to the Cockpit, and looked at the monitors. They all saw it the Large Black Mobile coming towards them. The black Wings Spread wide and the Burning Green eyes glowed like Star Beacons. It banked in and rolled over the top of the world had gone cold they had lost it on radar, and that's when Heero's Soldier Sense as Duo had dubbed it kicked in;

"Evac guys get to your Gundams. Une get into the cockpit, and seal the blast door," the Shuttle was a flurry of movement as the Pilots trailed by their respective female partners rushed for the Gundams and climbed in sealing the hatches Une came across the com link and spoke:

"We've picked him back up he is off our Right wing, just a head of us keeping at a steady clip, Wait... here we go guys He is sending us a hail I'll put it over the comms,"

The voice they heard was slightly hoarse and Gravelly, and laced with tiredness but it was strong and held an edge of menace;

"Preventor Shuttle N3783BC this is Gundam Wrath calling I'm going to escort you into the docks at Colony L4 198 from there we can deal with any business that we have together from there. Failure to comply will result in your immediate and complete destruction,"

There was a brief pause before he spoke again, and then cut the line "You have 2 Minutes to decide, and respond,"

There was a click as the com-link was cut and then complete silence. They all sat there, and waited for Une to Make up her mind, and decide their course of action. Of course they all sat in their cockpits, and chaffed at the bit. Wanting that bay door to open so they could go out and crush the lone mobile suit pilot out there.

Then suddenly they heard the Com-link opening up, and then Une's voice said resigned, but dignified;

"We accept your escort, and will see you in the hangar bay Preventor Shuttle out,"

There was a click and everything was quiet. They all sat back and ground their teeth waiting for the man to throw a sucker punch and light them up right after they had complied with his demands, but oddly enough it never came. It took another 20 Minutes to Dock with L4 198, and then another 15 to Off Load all the Gundams.

They all stood together in the Hangar bay and listen to the Flight Pattern Control man call out commands to the Pilot of the Mysterious Gundam.

"Tango your coming to hot call the ball it's on you," The voice said kind of scratchy through the Radio Static.

"Copy that Tango has the Ball T-Minus 30 till landing,"

They all came up into the docking bay watch house as the big Black machine came into the Bay it looked Like the Wing Zero but it was Black, , and Held an ominous presence as it came in and stood against the wall and docked the roar of the Engines dying down to a dull throb and then to nothingness. They all walked out and stood on the Balcony. As the Pilot opened the Hatch and the Hangar Equalized of Gravity he Grabbed the Zip Rope and Lowered himself to the ground, and Stood there He wore a Black Flight Suit, that's Face Shield was Dark and Opaque they couldn't see his face until as if reading all their minds he reached up and Took off his helmet. He was a Tall man Maybe even taller than Heero, and Zechs he had a had a lean Chiseled Face, A Streamlined Nose, High Cheekbones, He was a Good Looking man his Messy Blond Hair fell into his eyes slightly and he ran his fingers through his hair, and looked up at them with Blazing Ice Blue eyes that seemed to burn with a mocking light. A small smile tugged at his lips and he walked for ward and into the hallway. Une turned, and walked down the hall smiling, and waited for the elevator. It dinged, and the doors opened revealing the most imposing man any of them had ever seen. He looked tall when looked at from their vantage point in the control house. Now face to face with him it was completely different. He seemed skeletal in appearance with an air, or menace. He looked at them, and as Une steped forward he Snapped to attention and Saluted.

The salute was grudgingly returned, and he turned looking at his Gundam he leaned forward rested on the guard rail.

"Lemme Guess you're all to bring me in because ya'll think I'm nuts or some shit like that right?"

Une opened her mouth, and he held up his hand keeping her quiet. He stood up straight and turned to face them he cracked his knuckles, and looked at them.

"So which one of you wants to go first?" he asked straight faced. They all exchanged looks, and then the pilots all at once rushed him.

The fight was over before it had ever even begun, but the two left standing were one you could've figured would be and the other was the least expected of them all.

Heero had dove in first and was well rewarded with a quick sharo strike to the jaw which although mad a fast contact had the surprising power of a dammed frieght train. He snapped back ward his lower body still moving forward and his upper moving backward. He fell back his feet slipping out form under him. He hit the floor hard, and took a hard kick to the abs doubling him over. Duo had been second right on Heero's heels he thought he would be sure to get a hit in but a arm came up to block, and the other arm came around with a simple cross to his temple, and it was lights out for Duo. The third to go was Trowa who had jumped on to the rail keeping his balance when a sweeper kick took his legs out, and he fell landing on his spine jarring his head on the rail he slipped over the side, and he felt him self falling until a sharp strike kept him in mid air, and he stared the four story drop to the metal floor of the Hangar Bay. Wufei stepped in but was met with a Sharp mocking.

"Woah there buddy I'd go ahead and stay right there else your friend here gets to take the dive to the hangar floor all the way down there," Nickidemus smiled evily at him.

"Go ahead drop him. I do't care a warroir should be proud to die in combat," Wufie spat, and rushed.

"Damn you're the Asshole of the bunch aren't you," Nick said as he kicked Wufie in the knee and then in the chest kicking him sprawling over Heero, and Duo.

Zechs came in on his right only to be smashed against the wall coughing holding his sternum which felt like it had just caved in. He turned and caught the Punch that he had knew would have been coming and held the right fist of Quatre Winner in his own right hand.

"Nice punch Little…."

((HAHHAHAHHHA Cliff hangers are awesome...Relax the next one will be up in a few days so calm down, and to all of those who have read my Black Knights FanFic don't worry I haven't forgotten new on coming up tomorrow hopefully))


End file.
